Random Music Inspirations
by Haruka Kamiya
Summary: 5 short drabbles based on the titles or lyrics of 5 songs played randomly on the author's iPod. They contain various pairings, but hopefully they'll make you smile. Rating bumped for one drabble Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

D/C: I just wanted some fun. Is that so wrong?

5 iPod Drabbles: Start a drabble when a song starts and finish it when the song ends. :3

* * *

**Go Speed Racer Go - Ali Dee and the Deekompressors**

Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura stared as Naruto deviated into a media shop, and stayed there for quite a long time, but they weren't too worried, since Naruto's randomness had been occurring throughout the field trip.

However, Kakashi was curious as to what Naruto was being random about this time. He adjusted the store bags the blond had begged him to hold for him during this shop perusal, and he went in.

The masked ninja was astounded as to what Naruto was drooling over. Kakashi sighed and waved his hand in front of Naruto's face.

"...So _Speed Racer _is what we've been waiting half an hour for you to worship and buy some stuff for?" he asked his student. _This Scout troop certainly is different._

"But, Kakashi-sensei, _Speed Racer _pwns everything else except for Ramen!" Naruto said, his eyes shining. "Lemme borrow 10,000 yen to buy this exclusive box set, pleasepleaseplease?!"

**Anyone Else But You - The Moldy Peaches**

Hinata smiled as she leaned against Naruto's side. Naruto was goofy, impatient, loud, but the Hyuuga girl just loved him all the more for it.

Naruto smiled as he felt Hinata lean against him. Hinata was shy, patient, quiet, but the future Hokage just loved her all the more for it.

Their imperfections were what made this couple so deep in love. They both felt that if either of them were perfect, there would definitely be no love between them.

But most of all, they were in love with each other's feelings.

And to them, that was the most important part of being in their relationship.

Opposites attract, and reciprocation of feelings just intensify them.

They didn't see in each other what others saw in them.

**Lay All Your Love On Me - ATEENS**

Itachi and Deidara just glared at each other. Yet another petty argument over something so stupid as a piece of toast.

Kisame and Tobi counted to three. "1...2...3..."

The Uchiha roughly pulled the blond into a tight embrace and gave him the most mindblowing kiss of a lifetime. Deidara squeaked and tried to escape, considering he was still angry at his lover, but as with all kisses Itachi gave him, he had to surrender thirty seconds later.

There was a mischievous gleam in Itachi's eye when the kiss ended. Deidara was a bright pink color and he couldn't catch his breath.

"You know better than to try and win an argument with me, Deidara," Itachi smirked. "You know that you _will _lose anyway."

Deidara puffed his cheeks out indignantly. "Yeah, whatever, Itachi, un. I'll beat you, someday, just you wait and see!"

Itachi continued to smirk. "Really? I'd love to see you try."

"BASTARD! YOU JUST WANNA KISS ME AGAIN, UN!"

"Oh, and so much more than that, Deidara."

**Party On The Moon - Vanessa Hudgens**

The walls were black, and they shimmered with an insane--no, more than insane, this was _solitary confinement insane_--amount of silver glitter. Strands of white, black, and silver crepe paper hung from the ceiling. In the center of the room, hanging from the ceiling, there was a shining pearl moon.

Hinata gasped as all of her fellow kunoichi looked at her expectantly. "A-a-a-ano, th-this wasn't r-really n-necessary f-for a ba-bachelorette party, y-you know..." she stammered as she poked her fingers together, slightly blushing.

Ino exclaimed, "Aw, come on, Hinata-chan! There's only one chance for you to let your hair down, and these decorations just add to your allure!" a Cheshire grin slinked onto her face. "And besides, it has a very great advantage..."

Hinata turned pink as her mind went rampant at the possibilities of what Ino was suggesting.

"...Hinata-chan, you're a pervert." Ino laughed.

**I Wanna Know - Joe**

A flash of pink hair danced across Gaara's face as he tried not to get sick from the spinning sensation. "Um, are you really sure that this is one of the things you enjoy doing, Sakura-san?" he asked nervously, trying to focus on the fact that in a few minutes he would touch flat ground again.

Sakura grinned. "Don't tell me you've never taken a ride on the spinning teacups here at the amusement park!"

Gaara averted his gaze, and replied quietly, "This is my first time at an amusement park, really..."

"Really?" Sakura looked shocked. "Oh, poor Gaara-kun. What did you do when you were a kid?"

Gaara continued to look away. "Anyway, Sakura-san, what else do you like to do?" He just wanted to avoid his childhood and get off the stupid ride.

"You know, stalking Sasuke-kun was one of these things, but that's too dangerous and probably boring for you." Sasuke grinned, but stopped when she saw Gaara's pale face become even paler. "Oh, Gaara-kun, you're getting sick!"

"...I can handle it, Sakura-san..." Gaara said weakly, gripping the rims of the teacup he and Sakura were riding in. "Please continue with what were you saying, Sakura-san."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked, touching his shoulder and making him blush lightly.

Getting sick was worth knowing what Sakura liked, in Gaara's opinion.

* * *

Lol, let me know what you think! :D Want me to do this again sometime? Let me know in your feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

D/C: Naruto belongs to Bakamoto. ._.;

Some more 5 iPod Drabbles

* * *

**ANYMORE - Fukuhara Miho**

"Everything's going to be okay..." Hinata murmured as she gazed into the window of the elders' conference room. She clenched her fists and held her breath as she watched Naruto deliberate to the elders why he would make an excellent successor to Tsunade's role as Hokage. "Everything's going to be all right."

She saw the elders look at each other dubiously as Naruto nervously listed reasons, including the number one reason why he would make a great Hokage: he loved the village very much, even if the village didn't love him back. He loved Hinata very much, as she was the one person throughout the years who remained by his side, even if only for most of those years he didn't notice her support.

Hinata smiled and blushed as she heard her boyfriend declare his love for her. "I know we'll see tomorrow..." she murmured.

After what seemed like hours later, Naruto stepped outside and let out a sigh. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata went to him. "How did it--?"

Naruto grinned and pulled her close. "They said they will take it into consideration. And if I get rejected, well, baa-chan can beat sense into 'em, right?"

Hinata giggled and reveled being held in her love's arms. Naruto would be Hokage. She knew it.

**The End - The Beatles**

Sasuke stared at Karin as he and the band began striking the set.

"..." Karin looked flustered as she repeated stubbornly, "I won't let you go back into Orochimaru's band. I don't want to see you hurt again."

Sasuke sighed as he set his bass aside, and knelt down to be level with the fuschia-haired girl. "I know. So stop telling me this."

"If you weren't so damn stubborn, I would!"

"Shut up."

**Let's Go Fly A Kite - Disney**

"Team, today we are going to fly kites!" Kakashi cheerfully announced one spring morning.

Naruto, Sai, and Sakura stared at their teammate. They wondered what brought this on.

"Kites will help us in steadying chakra control and overall bodily balance," Kakashi explained, knowing what they were thinking. He held out several kites. "Pick a color," he chirped.

**Endless sorrow - Ayumi Hamasaki**

Gaara sat on the roof of his office in Sunagakure. He felt so helpless, after being brought back to life by Chiyo and rescued by Naruto.

He had let down his village. That's what he thought. He had died, but after being resurrected, he felt useless. He had to be rescued.

"If only I had been stronger. I could've kept the village safer." he clenched his fist and closed his eyes, unable to bear the sight of his home and raison d'etre.

"I have only one wing to fly with... and it's useless to fly with only one wing." he murmured, shaking.

His thoughts drifted to Naruto. Someone who believed in him with all his heart, and gave him strength at these times. He remembered that worse things had happened to Naruto, and still the blond had stood up and taken it.

"But maybe... with my voice... I can hope for a second wing to accompany this one wing." Gaara smiled. "Maybe the village will have more faith and trust in me. Maybe even the other Kage will believe that my power will overshadow my youth as Kazekage."

It was odd how just the mere thought of Naruto could help Gaara out in these desperate emotional times.

**Startin' - Ayumi Hamasaki**

Kiba was in a dream of colors and sunshine. He was bewildered at the trippy surroundings, and began looking for Shino and Hinata. Akamaru barked, which meant that he could see it too.

"You're right, Akamaru." Kiba said, shielding his face from the brightness of it all. "Maybe it's a dream. Or a really powerful jutsu. Either way, something smells funny."

Akamaru barked, and Kiba looked down, noticing that he was not in his usual attire of gray and black. He was in a yellow jumpsuit, with goggles around his neck. "What the--?!"

Bark.

"I have no idea, Akamaru! You know I wouldn't wear this kind of crap!" Kiba exclaimed.

Suddenly a large red motorbike appeared out of nowhere and zoomed in front of the dog boy and his familiar. A well-endowed woman jumped from it, and removed her sunglasses.

It was Hinata, and she smiled. "It's your turn, Kiba-kun."

"Wha-wha-wha-what?!" Kiba stammered.

"Your turn to start your dream, silly." Hinata giggled, and placed the motorbike's keys in Kiba's hand. "Have fun, Kiba-kun."

Kiba screamed, and sat up in bed, sweating and panting. "Oh, _god_, what a trippy dream!"

* * *

Erm... yes, it was random. But I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing, and these little drabbles help me so much. The _Endless sorrow _drabble is whatever you think it is. Actually, all of these are open to interpretation, since I was going off of my basic understanding of skimming through the translations for 3 of these 5 songs, and the _The End _one... I had to just write something, since that track is mostly instrumental. o_o;

Let me know what you think. :D


	3. Chapter 3

D/C: Naruto belongs to Bakamoto. ._.;

Yet some more. Told y'all I was trying to get back into the swing of writing. *cracks knuckles*

* * *

**Kon'ya Hoshi mo ni Dakarete... (Wrapped In The Stars Tonight...) - ayaka**

Naruto and Hinata could only stare in wonder as the sun slowly set, and the stars peeked out from underneath the ever darkening folds of the sky. "Beautiful..." Hinata murmured.

"But not as beautiful as you, Hinata-chan." Naruto said cheerfully and turned to the Hyuuga heiress. "You know what else?"

Hinata blushed deeply as Naruto wrapped his arms around her and carefully swung a leg over her hip. "Tonight's perfect for this."

"F-f-f-for what?" Hinata stammered with a pink face and squeaky voice as she watched Naruto's hand lower.

"Hyuuga Hinata..." Naruto whispered as he kissed her on both cheeks and lips. He revealed a simple diamond ring bordered with simple opal studs. "Every night, every day, it's you... that loves me forever. I want to return the favor." he pulled her closer. "Will you marry me someday?"

"...(squeak)..." Hinata fainted.

**Love So Pure - PUFFY**

"I loved you from the moment we first met." Chouji said seriously to a flabbergasted Ino.

"Ch-Chouji..." Ino stammered as Chouji took Ino's hands.

"Ino, I will make you happier than Sasuke is capable of. I will treat you like the lady you are. I just want to see you happy. My love is pure. There's nothing perverted behind it." he grinned. "Well, maybe a little perver--" Ino threw her arms around Chouji tightly and furiously pressed her lips against his.

"Chouji, just hold me tight, you idiot." Ino said.

Chouji smiled softly. "I love you, Ino. I love you so much. I will be the man of your dreams."

"You already _are_."

**Mahoutsukai no Shiwaza (The Magician's Deeds) - ayaka**

Sarutobi was a great magician. When he was younger, all the girls wanted him to teach them how to brew love potions, but he always resisted, explaining that one should never have to resort to such a devious device in order to win a man's love.

But now, aged, and the leader of a new set of novice magicians, he noticed that there was one novice in particular that no one liked. Just because of his illegitimate origins.

Naruto deserved to have someone love him.

The great magician planned on having Haruno Sakura drink the love potion.

However, the young Sabaku no Gaara accidentally drank it instead.

**Reflection - Angela Aki**

Sakura looked at her reflection in the mirror. It had taken two years, but she now could look in the mirror and grin at what she saw, not recoil.

Tsunade had trained her well. Ino and Tenten had distracted her successfully.

Where was the lost, weak girl that pined after Sasuke? Where was the intelligent but useless kunoichi?

They were both gone, as far as Sakura could see. She nodded in approval. "Great job, Sakura. You have bloomed beautifully."

She smiled as she thought of the many boys that secretly (or not-so-secretly in Lee's case) seeked her love, Aburame Shino and even Sabaku no Gaara included.

She had taken it upon herself to date each of them, to see which one she preferred; which one she liked the most and found the most suitable partner. She was still, unfortunately, undecided on this matter. All three boys had qualities Sakura admired. It was so hard to choose.

Well, at least before she fussed over her romantic misadventures, she could admire the qualities she gained over the past two years.

No more weakness.

No more Sasuke.

**Scratch On The Heart - Younha**

Shino never really cared for romance.

Perhaps it was because watching Hinata pine after Naruto made him realize that love was painful and therefore he decided not to experience that pain.

But whenever he looked at Sakura, especially now that she was a beautiful, strong kunoichi who was very sure of herself and confident, he felt himself long for her attention. He felt himself resenting Sasuke not only for leaving Konoha, but for taking Sakura's heart with him.

Because who could ever love a boy whose best friends were mostly bugs?

"Shino-kun!" Sakura called him over and waved.

Shino smiled under his coat as he strode over to her. His pain would heal, he would make sure of it.

He would win Sakura's heart.

* * *

Haha, these ones make a lot more sense than the last session! XD Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

D/C: Naruto is not mine, nor will it ever be. This is just an author having some fun.

…and the iPod drabbles return! I warn you, though, the last one has some implied kinky sex. XD;

* * *

**Ladies Night (Ayumi Hamasaki)**

Ino never expected for Sakura to call her late at night. In fact, she never expected Sakura to call at all, what with their history as former best friends and all that.

But all that changed when Ino heard Sakura sobbing over the phone. Sobbing that her boyfriend had begun beating her up for no reason whatsoever aside from her cell phone history.

Ino was speechless. But she nevertheless slammed her phone down on the receiver and rushed over to Sakura's apartment. Thankfully there was no sign of the boyfriend.

She rang the doorbell, and Sakura answered the door, tears streaming down her face and ruining her eye makeup. Ino's heart split in two at the sight, and allowed Sakura to collapse into her arms and cry.

"We'll…" Ino gulped. "We'll get him somehow. You don't deserve this."

"I will not." Sakura muttered.

Ino lightly whapped Sakura on the head. "Yes, you will. Silly Forehead Girl."

Sakura shakily smiled. "Ino-pig."

They were friends; always have been.

**everywhere nowhere (Ayumi Hamasaki)**

He loved his village. He took a deep breath and stepped out onto the balcony. It was time.

"I present to you… your Nanadaime Hokage!" a random chuunin announced to the populace.

There were cheers. There were exclamations of delight. There were shouts of encouragement. He gulped and smiled, waving nervously.

He cleared his throat and loudly, enthusiastically began his speech to his beloved village.

It would be really hard, he'd be everywhere and nowhere at the same time, and there would be paperwork this, summits that, but it would be worth it.

Because Uzumaki Naruto loved his village…

…and he was finally Hokage.

**Sun King (The Beatles)**

Shikamaru stared at the sky. He sighed, and took a drag from his cigarette. He began to ponder about the sun.

It was this huge, bright round thing—a star, he was taught, a fairly young star in comparison to others in the universe.

Was the sun really a star? Was it all a conspiracy?

"Meh." Shikamaru reclined back on the grass, taking another drag from the cigarette.

This was really relaxing.

He wondered if his sensei was watching him.

He wondered if people went to the sun after death.

He wondered if his sensei was on the sun now.

He smiled.

**It's all Love! (Koda Kumi x misono)**

Konohamaru scowled at his older brother figure. He was not being very nice at all. "Naruto-nii-chan, you _said _that _today _we would learn this super ultimate technique!"

"So I did." Naruto sheepishly grinned. "Training for Hokage is really awesome, y'know, ttebayo."

"I don't care about that!" Konohamaru pouted.

Naruto chuckled and ruffled the younger boy's hair. "It's all good, 'Maru. I think the old man would be proud of ya."

Konohamaru beamed. "You think so, Naruto-nii-chan?"

"Of course!" Naruto clapped his hands together. "Now, this technique…"

"Uh-huh…" Konohamaru began to pay attention.

"It relies solely on rotation and concentration. Lots of chakra, too, ttebayo!"

Konohamaru immediately thought of a pole dancer.

"Not a pole dancer, 'Maru." Naruto laughed.

Konohamaru laughed nervously. "I wasn't thinking that, I swear!"

**I Like It Rough (Lady GaGa)**

Naruto stared, flabbergasted at Hinata. Did she really just tie him to the headboard?

Did she really smirk as if she knew a deep, dirty secret?

Oh, God, did she figure out that this was one of Naruto's kinks?!

He gulped. "Hi-Hinata-chan?"

Hinata leaned over Naruto and stroked his chest from the clavicle down, and then stopping just above his hipbone. Her lips were shining with gloss, and Naruto could tell by the scent that it was cherry flavored.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata purred, throwing a scarf around Naruto and pulling him towards her.

They kissed, and suddenly Naruto didn't care about what she knew anymore.

* * *

Heh, I had a little more fun this time around. Please let me know what you think! I won't bite your head off if you have negativity about your review! :D


End file.
